Pressurized bladders or diaphragms, which may be also referred to as inflatable mandrels or simply bags, are used in many applications to apply pressure to irregularly shaped surfaces or surfaces that may change shape during processing and application of the pressure. Specifically, a pressurizing fluid, such as a gas or liquid, may be flown into a bag thereby pressurizing the bag. The bag may be held against the surface of an object and exert a uniform pressure onto the surface, regardless the shape of the surface. The pressurizing fluid is only capable to uniformly exert the pressure on the interior surface of the bag. As such, typically, the bag is only capable of exerting uniform pressure onto the surface. While this pressure uniformity may be ideal for some applications, various other applications may benefit from something other than a uniform pressure distribution. For example, stretching/reshaping of various portions of the bag may cause bridging, i.e., when the bag separates or not adequately pressed on the part, and may require something more than pressure uniformity to overcome this stretching/reshaping. What is needed are methods and apparatuses for applying different pressure levels to different portions of surfaces.